Magical Starsign: Star-Crossed
by PrescilliaCream
Summary: After all their adventures as a team, the group splits up but Lassi prepares a slumber-party! sounds great but something unfortunate witll happen! FIND OUT IN THIS FANFICTION!
1. Magical Starsign: Star-Crossed pt 1

Magical Starsign: Star-crossed

"What are you doing?" Chai asks, "Tsk! It's been YEARS since we met up with each other! I think it's time to meet up at our old school" Lassi declared.

Lassi was setting up a reunion for her friends but Demetria was very shallow about the fact she had to see her friends because she was scarred for life for using too much Dark Magic.

One day, They were in a group chat:  
Pico: Yo!  
Sorbet: Heyy  
Lassi: Hey you guys, so, when do you want the reunion to be?  
Chai: Probably some time in the week  
Pico: This Friday, that's when I'm free  
Sorbet: I'm pretty sure that's exam week  
Demetria: Okay, Seems like a plan, After Pico studies his butt off we can meet at someone's house and probably have a sleepover.  
Chai: Yeah!  
Lassi: SLEEPOVER AT MY HOUSE! :DDDD  
Pico: HEY! I don't study my butt off! I study my whole BODY off!  
Sorbet: That sounds SO wrong in different levels O_O

-end conversation-

Lassi was waiting for too long in her house that she barely blinked, the first hour... Chai, Sorbet and Pico came and Lassi was expecting Demetria but arrived 3 minutes late.

Others were having fun and Demetria never spoke a word but smiled in a creepy way, despite her black braided hair and purple eyes with glasses.

They were playing a classic game: Truth or Dare

Lassi went first: "Sorbet! I dare youuu to...get my biscuits and stick 'em up your nose and say "AMMA WALRRUUUS!" Lassi yelled, Pico and Chai laughed while Demetria remained silent.

"Lassi, ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME?!" Sorbet teased, Lassi nodded cheerfully and Sorbet stomped her way to the kitchen.

Pico whispered to Demetria "Pft! I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Demetria looked into Pico's eyes very creepily and she nodded her head.

Sorbet came out in a few minutes saying "AMMA WALRUUUS!" Everybody laughed but Demetria, she only managed to smile.

Sorbet dared Demetria: "Hee! I dare Demetria to...Slap Pico in the face and stuff chips in his mouth!"

Demetria turned blue (she has an illness) and grabbed her potato chips and she playfully slapped Pico in the face and stuffed chips and Pico ate it like it wasn't there.

Pico said "Ha! Laaayumm dare!" Chai rolled his eyes and said "Let's see what Demetria does now!"

Demetria said in a very calm and dark voice "Hm..I dare Pico to say a deep secret he has never told us"

Pico suddenly turned furious at Demetria but he said "WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Chai chuckled and said "Go on! YOUUU BETTER!" Demetria stared at Pico while turning Blue.

Sorbet noticed her and whispered "If you like him..then TELL him" Demetria replied "I am afraid he likes someone else"

He rolls his eyes an says "Tsk. FINE, I have a younger sister who died in a fire accident"

The room goes dead silent, Demetria buries herself in her knees and thinks "Did he really have to say that.."

Sorbet and Chai try to comfort Pico but he did not shed a single tear.  
"Don't worry 'bout it! I'll be..fine!" Pico assured, Then they all went to bed. At least that's what they did.

Chai curled up in his small cot and Sorbet and Lassi sleep peacefully in their rooms but Demetria remains awake.

She stares at the moon and sheds blood as her tears, Pico just came out for a midnight snack and saw Demetria looking at the stars.

"Ehh, Demetria?" Pico shrugged, She turns around with a bear in her hand and smiles creepily.

"Demetria. Stop. It's freaking me out." Pico said strictly, Demetria grabbed his chest and lifted him into the air with her dark magic.

"Urk! DEMETRIA!" Pico yelled, It woke Chai up but not Lassi and Sorbet. Demetria says "I apologize for doing this..but-but-but.."

Pico burned her magic which bruised her arm but she kept saying "but..but..but.."  
Chai pinned her down with blanket and tied her, And Chai yelped "Lassi! Sorbet! WAKE UP!"

Sorbet had a worried look because Demetria was crying blood. "But..but..but.." she kept repeating, Pico says "Yeesh! What's wrong with her?!"

Demetria was crying "But..But..But *sniff*.." Lassi realized something "Oh wait, you guys! She never expresses her emotions, if she does..she's dying!"

Sorbet was panicking, her healing powers did not work on her.

"But.." She stops, she looks at Pico with her purple eyes and confesses:  
"I like you. But I am afraid I have to go up there"

Pico says "Up where?!" Chai whispers in Pico's ear "Up there means heaven I think"

Lassi starts sobbing and she says "WHY DO YOU DIE NOW?! *SNIFF!*"  
"I'm sorry..I..n-never told y-y-you guys..Kale laid a c-curse on me be..before he died, I'd die this very day"

Everyone starts sobbing except Pico, He held Demetria's hand "Why did you accept the sleepover invite?"

"I..Would..like t-to spend m-my last hours in here.." Demetria said, as her eyes started to close.

"I..ha-Had a good life." Suddenly Pico kisses her, Sorbet didn't mind, All that matters that Demetria was dying.

"You four get along, I-I..should go.." She says her final words, Then she fades within the wind.

Lassi was sobbing in her bedsheet "WHY?! WHHYYYY!?" Chai was gently sobbing as well as Sorbet.

Pico declared "We'll get her back. Someday."

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

Hey you guys! Review, Review! I need some advice on this! Thanks!  
-NightmareBlade 


	2. Magical Starsign: Star-Crossed pt 2

Magical Starsign: Star crossed  
Part 2:

It was the morning after Demetria's death  
Pico looked at Demetria's lifeless body on the floor. She was smiling, So Pico never had forgotten it. Sorbet tapped Pico shoulder and said "She will come back, You said so, right?" Lassi made cookies to cheer them up, well, to cheer HER up since she was the saddest.

Pico replied to Sorbet's question with a smirk. She got confused for a moment and stared at Demetria. Sorbet always found her creepy and mysterious but looking at her peaceful expression as she died...Her opinions about her changed.

Pico gathered the group and explained how they were going to resurrect Demetria.  
"Okay, So I know this Light Magician, It so happens that it was Demetria's Big brother, Damion. He lives nearby her-" He was cut off by Chai's protests "He doesn't know Ressurect! He's says he's REALLY bad at it!" Lassi sighed and said "It's the only chance we all have!"

Sorbet didn't join in her plan but sat beside Demetria. She glanced at her hands to see fingers crossed. She jumped up and barged in their conversation.  
Sorbet explained what she saw "So, Demetria died. Yes, But did you see her fingers crossed? Probably not. Maybe she's not dead, YET. Her soul's just bouncing around here. Maybe she's beside Lassi or Me...WHO KNOWS?!" Chai was about to say something but shut himself up for a second.

Lassi asked "What do those crossed fingers mean, anyway?" Sorbet said rather strictly "She is Alive, I think she's just possessed." Pico stood up in dismay "Then HOW do you explain that she's not breathing?!"

Pico was loud, so it startled everyone. Sorbet answered "I..I..Don't know but Let's just say she's possessed" Chai simplified the plan "Okay, So, We will go get Damion and ask him to do light magic stuff on Demetria?"

Everyone nodded, Pico said "Her name's not Demetria." All Pico got were confused stares. "W-What do you mean?" Lassi asked. "It's Felicity, She used 'Demetria' as her fake name because she was trying to avoid Kale. No use, though" An Awkward Silence fills the room.

"How come she told you?" Sorbet asked, Pico remained silent and walked out the door. With Lassi and Chai following him. Leaving Sorbet behind.

She had a chat with Felicity for a while. Even if she didn't reply, it still felt like she was alive.

Sorbet: So, Felicity. How's it like being dead?  
Felicity: ...  
Sorbet: Uhm, So it feels dark? You said you were going up there.  
Felicity: ...  
Sorbet: You are still inside there? Huh..Seems suspicious t-  
Felicity: **Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep**.  
Sorbet: MMPH?!

Sorbet jumped to hear her talk. She didn't expect her to speak at all, even if she was talking to her. Is she still alive? Is she just fooling around with us? What is happening?! I don't understand!

These thoughts fill in her head while she stared back at Felicity. They came back rather quickly, Damion was a normal guy. He had the same features as Felicity but he has blue eyes and he wears a white robe. The thing was, Damion's mute.

He stared at Felicity, his younger sister and put his hand on her forehead. Chai and Lassi have yet to know he was mute. Sorbet and Pico knew already. Lassi said in anticipation:

"WELL?! IS SHE ALIVE?!"

Damion nodded a 'yes' but he wrote on his notebook, 'yet something seems off about her. I sense a powerful dark presence invading her soul' Sorbet stepped back for a moment in fear. Pico stared at her then back at Felicity. Damion didn't look behind him.

"**Hello, Big Brother"** Lassi screamed and ran away to her room. Chai just put an ivy wall between Damion and Felicity. Damion's eyes bulged as he stared into the dark soul of Felicity.

**"Damion, Why are you here with these idiots?" **Felicity asked, with Damion and Sorbet slightly offended.** "I'm sorry, I'm not the Felicity you know. Heehee...Goodbye, Lizard"**  
Felicity's dark magic penetrated the ivy wall and went straight into Chai's chest...Sorbet grabbed him when he fell to the ground. Chai muffled to himself "I...am..a...Sa..laman...der.."

Pico readied his fists for combat, so did Damion. Felicity was now free of her ivy prison. She was floating in mid-air.

"Felicity! Don't make me do this!" Pico threatened as his fists rage in fury. Damion did so too, but his hands were rather bright. Meanwhile, Sorbet was healing Chai. Luckily, it didn't reach his heart. He was fine, Lassi came in the room to help Chai.

**"Oh, I'm afraid you already did."** Felicity brought out a vision to Pico:

_~FlashBack!~_  
-Pico's POV-

I was running with my little sister holding my hand, She was my purpose of still running. I was exhausted. She had those small black eyes staring back at me.  
"P-Pico! I think we lost him! All thanks to you!" My sister said, her name was Viola. She was 6 years old and she also was a fire magician. "Yeah, We lost the bad guy." I said while scrubbing her head.

I saw him right behind my sister, and by accident. I shot flames at her. I see her burning in MY fire. MY fire! I try to put it out but it was no use. The guy who followed us ran away, while my sister burned to her death. I sit there, holding her hand as she said:  
"I understand...It's okay"

-Flashback ends!-

Damion glances at Pico who covers his eyes. Felicity looked down at him creepily and said **"See? You have done 'it' before, so don't be afraid to do it again."** Chai was fine already while Lassi comforts Pico. Damion sighed and shot Light rays at Felicity, Yet it didn't affect her. She falls down to the ground and the dark presence leaves her. Damion helps her up since it was about an estimated 9 foot fall.

Pico stood up and covered his left eye. Felicity was alive. Sorbet, Chai and Lassi celebrated her ressurection. But not Pico. Damion came to him and wrote in his notebook:  
'Anything the matter, Pico?' Pico, who was still covering his left eye said to Damion.

"I feel like something's inside me"

-End of Chapter 2-

I hope you liked it! Please Review!  
Question: Can you guys suggest a new guy character? I am running out of ideas here...  
-MizukiKitty or NightmareBlade 


End file.
